Hatsune Miku
This Article is about the Collaboration. For the Monster Gear, see 'Hatsune Miku (Gear).'' '''Hatsune Miku (Japanese: 初音ミク), sometimes referred to as Miku Hatsune, is a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media. Hatsune Miku is a 16-year-old girl with long, turquoise twintails. She uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 and Vocaloid 3 singing synthesizing technologies. She also uses Crypton Future Media's Piapro Studio, a singing synthesizer VSTi Plugin. She was the second Vocaloid sold using the Vocaloid 2 engine, and the first Japanese Vocaloid to use the Japanese version of the Vocaloid 2 engine. Her voice is modeled from Japanese voice actress Saki Fujita. Hatsune Miku has performed at her concerts onstage as an animated projection. The name of the character comes from merging the Japanese words for first (初 hatsu), sound (音 ne) and future (ミク miku), thus meaning "the first sound from the future", referring to her position as the first of Crypton's "Character Vocal Series." Hatsune Miku made a collaboration with Unison League. About 'Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2016"' This is an event in which participants can experience the boundless possibilities of the creative culture surrounding Hatsune Miku, including a live concert and an exhibition. Last year saw a concert held in the Nippon Budokan and an exhibition in the Tokyo Science Museum in which a total of 22,000 people attended. This is the event’s fourth year and the stage was upscaled to the International Exhibition Hall of Makuhari Messe, one of Japan’s largest convention centers. The event was from September 9, 2016 - September 11, 2016. Live concert: September 10, 2016 - September 11, 2016 Exhibition September 9, 2016 - September 11, 2016 Hatsune Miku Collab Login Bonus Players can log on everyday for 14 days for the Miku Collab 14-Day Login Stamps to obtain various rewards and exclusive Hatsune Miku Cosmetic Items and Gear. 2017 Magical Mirai Hatsune Miku Collab Login Bonus HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 Collab Login Bonus Point Rankings Rankings are determined by the amount of player's Prestige. Certain rewards are given based on a player's rank. For Hatsune Miku Event, special rewards are given for Ranks "39" and "3939". The number 39 can be a japanese wordplay for "Miku" and "Thank you (Sankyu)", and is also a reference to 39 Music, the theme song of the Collaboration Event. Rankings will be calculated based on the Prestige held at October 13, 2016 (Thu.) 2:00 a.m. Unison Time. Ranking rewards are given to the players after maintenance on October 13, 2016 (Thu.). Prestige from "Magical Mirai", "Hachune Miku Descends!", and "Magical Mikumin" are totaled up and calculated in the rankings. See Hatsune Miku/Ranking Rewards for a list of Ranking Rewards. Prestige Rewards These Progression Rewards are given to the player for reaching certain Prestige milestones. See Hatsune Miku/Prestige Rewards for a list of Prestige Rewards. Overall Rewards During the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018, these Progression Rewards are given to the player for the amount of Glow Sticks all players have obtained during the Event. See Hatsune Miku/Overall Rewards for a list of Overall Rewards. Spawns Magical Mirai 2016: * Hatsune Miku Spawn * Hatsune Miku Collab Step Up Spawn * Hatsune Miku Box Spawn * ♂ & ♀ Monster Spawn * Monster Spawn * Monster Step Up Spawn * Ticket Spawn Hanami with Hatsune Miku!: * Hatsune Miku Box Spawns * Ticket Spawn Gallery File:App Logo-Unison League x Hatsune Miku 001.png|App Logo File:App Logo-Unison League x Hatsune Miku 002.png|App Logo File:App Logo-Unison League x Hatsune Miku 003.png|App Logo File:App Logo-Unison League x Hatsune Miku 004.png|App Logo File:Spawn-Hatsune Miku 001 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Hatsune Miku 002 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Hatsune Miku 003 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-MIKU EXPO Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Returned Gear Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Hatsune Miku Box Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Hatsune Miku BOX Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-MIKU EXPO Box Icon.png|Spawn Icon Notes * The names of the 10 CPUs, the CPU players in Magical Mikumin quests, are references to certain players, forumers, and individuals in the Unison League community. ** 9 of the CPUs are chosen from the forumers that posted on Ateam Admin's Hatsune Miku Collaboration Announcement in the official Unison League subforum in Ateam forums.Magical Mikumin quest CPU #8 - Ateam Forum They are: **# CPU Crownz (CrownZ) **# CPU Lacie **# CPU Lavender **# CPU Mirabele (Mirabelle) **# CPU Nico (niconutela) **# CPU Rabbit **# CPU Shanoa **# CPU Swan **# CPU Yukino *** This marks the second times CrownZ, Rabbit, and Swan, are named after a CPU player, the first as Combatants (Rabbit under the name Combatant Akira, and Swan under the name Combatant Minha). ** CPU Soroxas, the 10th CPU, is based on the reddit user SoR0XaS, who is a moderator in the Unison League subreddit. * CPUs' choices for Unison Monsters include all Hatsune Miku Collaboration Monster Gear. * The names of the Combatants, the CPU players in Hachune Miku Descends! quests, are the same as the Combatants in all United Offense type quests. External Links * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/campaign/miku/ * Hatsune Miku Article on Wikipedia * Hatsune Miku Article on Vocaloid Wiki * http://magicalmirai.com/2016/index_en.php * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/en/news/service/2016/09/07c_unison_miku-collab.html * http://magicalmirai.com/2017/ * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-6533/ Category:Collaborations Category:Hatsune Miku